Equipment
This article covers basic information for Armor, Weapons, Upgrades, and other forms of equipment in Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect Shepard and squad members in Mass Effect can make use of six major types of equipment: weapons, armor, biotic amps, omni-tools, ammo upgrades, and armor upgrades. Equipment quality is rated in Roman numerals, I (one) being the weakest and X (ten) being the strongest. Equipment can be found in storage containers throughout the galaxy, can be acquired after defeating an enemy, or purchased from merchants. Shepard can carry no more than 150 items at a time, and will receive a warning as the limit is approached. Armor There are three different classes of armor in Mass Effect: Light, Medium, and Heavy. The ability to wear a class of armor is dependent on Shepard's or the squad member's class and their level in their armor skill. Armor is uniquely race-specific, with four different types of armor: *Human (can be worn by asari) *Krogan *Quarian *Turian Armor sets have three stats: Damage Protection, Shields, and Tech/Biotic protection. Higher levels of armor have higher stats across the board, but different models of armor have different strong points. Some armor manufacturers have hidden abilities. Armor from Devlon Industries provides immunity to level one environmental hazards, and Phoenix armor from Sirta Foundation boost health regeneration. Weapons Weaponry in Mass Effect is based on mass accelerator technology. A weapon shaves a projectile the size of a sand grain from a dense block of metal. The projectile is launched at supersonic velocities by decreasing its mass in a mass effect field. Because of this, ammunition is never a concern, but managing the weapon's internal heat is. If a weapon is fired too rapidly, heat will build up inside of the weapon and it will overheat, forcing the operator to stop firing long enough for the weapon to disperse its heat buildup. Weapons fall into four categories: *Assault Rifles *Sniper Rifles *Shotguns *Pistols Only the Soldier class is capable of receiving training in all weapon types. Other classes have a selection of weapons for which they can receive training. Weapons have three stats: Damage, Accuracy, and Shots before Overheat. Higher levels of weapon inflict more damage, maintain greater accuracy, and can fire for longer time periods before overheating. Different models of weapons, however, place importance on specific attributes. Upgrades Most armor sets in Mass Effect have one slot to upgrade their effectiveness, but certain high-grade armors have two such slots. Armor upgrades have various beneficial effects, such as improving damage protection or shields, providing greater damage from melee attacks, or increasing resistance to toxic environments. Nearly all weapons can be upgraded with one modification to their functionality, and some high-grade weapons can accept two such upgrades. Weapons from Geth Armory do not accept upgrades. Upgrades to weapons have various effects, such as increasing damage or stability, but often have negative effects as well, such as reducing shots before overheating. Nearly all weapons can also accept an upgrade to their ammunition. Weapons from Geth Armory do not accept upgrades. Upgrades to ammo have various effects on the target, such as poisoning or burning, but sometimes have negative effects, such as a slower rate of fire or greater heat generation. Shepard's hand grenades may also accept a modification to their payload, giving them a special effect such as freezing or burning targets within the blast radius. Biotic Amps Biotics can synchronize the dozens of element zero nodules throughout their nervous system by using amps (amplifiers). Biotic amps are only used by classes with biotic specializations. Bio-amps have three stats: Duration Bonus, Power Bonus, and Cooldown Bonus. Higher level amps have better stats, with various models placing emphasis on certain stats. Omni-tools Omni-tools are worn devices, appearing as an orange hologram over the forearm. Standard issue for soldiers and first-in colonists, they are multipurpose diagnostic tools combining a computer microframe, sensor analysis pack, and minifacturing fabricator. Versatile and reliable, omni-tools are used for a variety of battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. They can analyze and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment and rapidly assemble small three-dimensional objects from common and reusable industrial plastics, ceramics, and light alloys, allowing for reparations and modifications in the field. Omni-tools are only worn by classes with tech specializations. Omni-tools give bonuses to Shields, Tech Cooldown, and Medi-gel recharge. Higher levels of omni-tool have better stats, with various models placing emphasis on certain stats. Medi-gel and Grenade Upgrades These upgrades increase the number of medi-gel packs and grenades Shepard can carry. Initially, Shepard can carry five of each, and can acquire a total of five upgrades each, for a maximum of ten medi-gel packs and ten grenades. The following table lists the pricing and availability for medi-gel and grenade upgrades. These prices may lower based on Shepard's charm skill. Mass Effect 2 Shepard and squad members in Mass Effect 2 can make use of weapons, armor, and their upgrades as found throughout the galaxy or acquired through DLC. Armor In Mass Effect 2, Commander Shepard starts with the default N7 Armor. This armor can be customized with piecemeal parts for helmet, chest, shoulders, arms, and legs. These parts can be purchased at in-game stores or as DLC. There are also a number of visual customizations available including color, reflectiveness, and color pattern. Alternatively, Commander Shepard can swap out the N7 Armor for another set of non-customizable armor available via DLC. Armor sets for squad members are predetermined in stats and appearance, and alternate appearances can be unlocked by completing the squad member's loyalty mission, or by purchasing an Alternate Appearance Pack DLC. Weapons Since the events of Mass Effect, personal weapons have undergone a massive shift. It was discovered that, in an age of kinetic barriers, most firefights were won by the side who could put the most rounds downrange the fastest. As such, detachable heat sinks, known as thermal clips, were adopted first by the geth, and shortly thereafter by organic arms manufacturers. Ammunition may never be a concern with modern arms, but the availability of thermal clips is; weapons without thermal clips have nowhere to disperse their heat and are incapable of firing. Luckily, thermal clips litter modern battlefields, and can be obtained from fallen enemies or found around the environment. The HUD element, in the lower left corner of the screen, shows how much ammunition remains in Shepard's equipped weapon. The number on the left (the one which decreases along with the nearby bar) shows how many shots remain before reloading is necessary. The other number, on the right, shows how many shots are available from backup clips. Shepard can manually reload a thermal clip at any time, or else will be forced to do so when the current clip becomes saturated with heat. Weapons in Mass Effect 2 fall into six categories: *Assault Rifles *Sniper Rifles *Shotguns *Submachine Guns *Heavy Pistols *Heavy Weapons Only the Soldier class is capable of wielding all weapon types, with the exception of submachine guns; other classes have a selection of weapons they can wield. Heavy weapons, carried only by Shepard, are unique from other classes of weapon in Mass Effect 2 because they use power cells instead of thermal clips. These power cells can be found in crates throughout the environment and are usually an important find. Heavy weapons can only be used by Shepard, and can be researched or purchased as DLC. Heavy weapons usually have special functionalities, such as homing in on a target or causing abnormally large and destructive explosions. Upgrades Upgrades for Armor and Weapons in Mass Effect 2 are available. These can either be purchased through shops, and are instantly available, or found throughout the galaxy, which then require researching aboard the Normandy SR-2 in the tech lab. Upgrades to weapons have effects such as additional damage, ammunition capacity, and shield and armor piercing. These upgrades are applied by weapon type, and once they are unlocked, all weapons of that type receive the bonus. Cybernetic upgrades to Shepard offer increased health and melee damage. Medical and shield upgrades benefit Shepard and squad members, offering additional damage protection and medi-gel capacity, among other benefits. Upgrades to omni-tools and bio-amps benefit classes and squad members with tech and biotic abilities, respectively, offering increased damage and cooldown, among other benefits. Upgrades to squad members and the Normandy itself are available, throughout the galaxy and by talking to squad members themselves, and vary from character to character. Mass Effect 3 In Mass Effect 3, Shepard and the squad make use of a variety of weapons. Shepard can once again piece together armor by finding and buying pieces and sets, although squad armor remains non-customizable. Armor Shepard can purchase different pieces of armor from vendors on the Citadel, as well as finding them on missions. The Commander starts the game with the standard N7 Armor and the areas of customization are Helmet, Chest, Shoulders, Arms, and Legs with a wide array of customizable colors. On the other hand, non-customizable sets of armor are available for purchase on the Citadel, while some are delivered directly to the Normandy. These include Inferno Armor, Blood Dragon Armor, Collector Armor, Cerberus Armor, N7 Defender Armor, Terminus Armor, and Cerberus Ajax Armor. Each armor piece and set has its own boosts to various stats. Armor for squad members has a predetermined bonus, and two different outfits are available immediately, with each providing a different boost for that particular squadmate. Additional outfits can be gained from the Mass Effect 3: N7 Collector's Edition Pack (for Kaidan, Ashley, James, and Liara), Mass Effect 3: From Ashes (one extra outfit for everyone except Javik), and the Alternate Appearance Pack (for Garrus, EDI, and Liara), although some outfits share bonuses with previously-available outfits. Changing the outfits of squadmates can drastically affect how they perform on certain missions. Liara can have up to five outfits depending on DLC, though not necessarily five different stat boosts. Weapons Weapons retain the thermal clip system from Mass Effect 2. They are again divided into five main types: *Assault Rifles *Sniper Rifles *Shotguns *Submachine Guns *Heavy Pistols A significant change from previous games is that weapon usage is no longer restricted by class. For example, an Infiltrator could equip all five weapon types simultaneously in Mass Effect 3, whereas in previous games Infiltrators were limited to Sniper Rifles and Pistols. To counter-balance this freedom, a weapon weight system is implemented, and each class has a weight limit. Though all classes are free to load down with even all the heaviest weapons, the weapon load weight plays a factor in power cool-down rates: Under-loading results in a cool-down reduction bonus, while overloading results in a cool-down increase penalty. The magnitude of this bonus or penalty depends on the magnitude of the under/over-load. All player classes have a specific base weight capacity associated with it, with classes identified as Combat-specialized in Mass Effect 1 having the higher capacity (with Soldier, the pure combat class, having the highest). An exception exists in the Sentinel class, which matches the Vanguard and Infiltrator classes in base weapon weight capacity to maintain its inherent versatility. Adepts and Engineers have the lowest base weight capacity, as they are primarily reliant on biotic and tech powers. As weapons are upgraded from I (lowest) to X (highest), their weight will be reduced and other stats will be improved. Weapon Mods Weapon modification returns, playing a larger part than it did in Mass Effect. Each weapon category has specific modifications, as well as modifications that span all five. Each weapon class however has its own special modifications that enhance the weapon in some way. These modifications can be found throughout the game, or purchased at various locations on the Citadel or via the Procurement Terminal in the Shuttle Bay aboard the Normandy SR-2. Mass Effect: Infiltrator The protagonist of the mobile game Mass Effect: Infiltrator, Randall Ezno, can make use of various weapons and armor in exchange for credits in the in-game Store. Armor Randall Ezno starts with the default Infiltrator Armour and Helmet and can purchase three other armor sets. These armor sets are compound of an armor and an helmet with the same design. Each of them gives specific bonus to Randall's abilities. It is possible to combine an armor and an helmet even if they are not part of the same set. You can also choose if you equip an helmet or not. However, helmets are obligatory in some outdoor environments of the game. The turian protagonist is equipped with his own armour and cannot purchase or equip another set. Weapons Randall Ezno can carry four different types of weapon. He starts with the assault rifle and the shotgun. He can purchase new weapons or upgrades for them in the Store. Each weapon set can be upgraded five times. The four usable weapons in the game are: *M-96 Mattock Auto assault rifle *M-22 Eviscerator shotgun *M-29 Incisor sniper rifle *M-333 Particle Beam heavy weapon The turian protagonist is equipped with a single weapon which can be switched between assault rifle or shotgun mode. The player cannot use any other weapon nor purchase upgrades for the equipped weapon. Category:Equipment Category:Resources Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator